The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce of the Goddesses
by LostInHyrule
Summary: In the world that the Hero left behind after saving in Ocarina of Time, Ganon is breaking out of the Sacred Realm. With no Hero around, Zelda and her friend Zaein must seal the Sacred Realm by obtaining the Triforce. Cowritten with Imagination's Dream.
1. Prologue

**The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce of the Goddesses**

**Prologue**

In the beginning of time, when the black universe was without stars and Hyrule simply wasn't here, only the three goddesses existed. These beings were the perfect divine; nothing like the beings of Hyrule that they would soon create. So then, in the beginning of time, the three goddesses ascended from the heavens to shape the land of Hyrule.

Din, with her strong and powerful magic, created the land that their people would inhabit. She raised mountains out of the very core of her earth, and indented the land in other places to make for a vast and intricate scenery.

Nayru, with her Wisdom and magic, created the laws of the land. She filled the rolling hills with green grass; the deep crevices in the earth with shimmering blue water that swirled with foam; the space above the ground with thick air; the vast forests and forbidding deserts. She created the laws of physics; gravity, precipitation, temperature.

Farore, with her great courage, created the denizens of the land who would uphold these laws. She created a vast variety of animals and scattered them across Hyrule. She then created the intelligent beings who would each control a part of Hyrule; The Zora's would take the Waterfall Domain; the Kokiri would take the Forest; the Gorons would take Death Mountain; The Gerudo would take the Desert; and the Hylians would be gifted everywhere else. However, the Hylians became greedy, and claimed more than was rightfully theirs for themselves... this saddened the rest of the species, but they couldn't do anything about it when the Hylians advanced even into Hyrule Field: The place meant for them all to share.

When the three Goddesses departed from the land they had created, they left behind a relic. This relic was called the Triforce, and it had three sections; each one represented one of the three goddesses that created the land of Hyrule. That omnipotent power lay undisturbed for a long time...

...Until Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm. He tricked a young Hylian from the forest wearing Kokiri Garments into giving him the 4 keys to opening the Door of Time; the gate to the Sacred Realm. He entered the Sacred Realm and took the Triforce for himself. With his evil heart, the land of Hyrule was thrust into chaos, and misery reigned for the next 7 years. People prayed for a hero; they never lost hope. And after 7 years, their wish came true.

The boy who had been tricked by Ganondorf 7 years prior had returned. He and his fairy, Navi, roamed the land freeing the 7 sages. Once they had, the sages created a bridge into the horrible castle that belonged to Ganondorf. There, The Hero faced off against Ganondorf. In a long battle, he finally defeated Ganondorf with the blade of the legendary Master Sword; the sword of evil's bane.

The power of the Master Sword held down Ganondorf while the 7 sages sealed him in the Sacred Realm. The doors to the sacred realm closed, and Ganondorf was sealed there. The sages hoped that seal would never be broken.

What the sages and The Hero didn't know was that the Door of Time wasn't actually a door; it was a portal. The portal led to another world. The world in the sky, the Sacred Realm. The Sacred Realm was vast and endless, and the Chamber of the Sages wasn't even one trillionth the size of the Sacred Realm. The Hero and the sages didn't know that this realm was accessible in another way. However, years later, it was discovered by a powerful wizard that there _was_ another way into this Sacred Realm. And - presumably - another way out.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce of the Goddesses**

**Chapter 1**

The Hero had vanished. As if out of thin air, before the very eyes of the weary Zelda. It tore at her heart and groped at her very essence without rest. Those last few minutes she had been with Link; her hand, over his, gazing into his deep and endless blue eyes. She knew she would never see him again; and that was slowly killing her. For she had loved him. And she now knew her true love would go unspoken for the rest of her life.

Ganon was in the Sacred Realm. She knew, as she had been the one to seal him there. It had been a glorious moment for the time. She had _literally_ been walking on air. Floating on the clouds with her love. But her duty outlasted her love. She had to do what was best for Link; what was best for the world.

Now she was mulling over what the old Wizard of Castle Town had told her. With her father dead, she was now the Queen of Hyrule, so she was in charge of decisions involving the country of Hyrule. She had been fit for the job since the second she obtained the position. Never did her confidence falter, and never did she give in to criticism. She stayed headstrong and powerful, and people respected her for that. She wasn't criticized for her young age of 17.

What the Wizard had told her had shocked her. She sat in her room now in disbelief, as the Wizard headed back to his home leaving Zelda in a horrible solitude to mull over what he had told her. He had told her the truth; or at least, what he had perceived to be the truth. There may be a way for Ganon to exit the Sacred Realm from where he is. He told her the only way she could prevent this was by wishing on the Triforce that Ganondorf would be sealed forever in the Sacred Realm.

All of this came as a shock to Zelda. She assumed the epics would be over when Ganondorf was sealed in the Sacred Realm. She assumed she would be having a good and prosperous life - but a peaceful one. One of relative unimportance. But now, with Ganon possibly on the brink of escape, that vision of her life came crashing down. She knew she had to do something, but what? What could a simple girl like her do against a monster like Ganondorf?

Nothing. That was the answer. Or so she kept telling herself. _I can't do it. _She thought over and over. _I will fail my people. I'm a failure. _She didn't like that thought, but she had accepted it as a truth.

It was a cool spring day. There was little to no wind blowing through in this pleasant April weekend. Life for most of the Hylians went about without a care, as they leisurely enjoyed their day. It was a beautiful day; why shouldn't they enjoy it? _Because they're in danger._ Zelda thought. Danger from what? _From what I can't protect them from. _

She sat cooped up in the castle, attending to the duties of a Queen which she did so cleverly. Filing paperwork about the residents of Hyrule, the laws and restrictions these residents will adhere to, and the countless other campaigns that the Queen found useless but tolerated because it was what she was "supposed" to do.

She was still mulling over the Wizard's words when a knock came on the door. She was going to ignore it, but the persistent knock came again. _Who is that? _She thought. _Well, must be someone who knows I'm here. Who could that be? _She ran down all the people she knew. _Really _knew, not the associates of the house or forced acquaintances that overflowed in her life. _Zaein!? _She thought. She _hoped._ "Come in!" She said.

The door opened, and a tall boy stepped in. The boy looked to be about 17 years old; he had black hair - long for a boys, but not even shoulder length - and he had sparkling hazel eyes. He flashed a grin at seeing Zelda. She caught a glimpse of his glistening white teeth.

"Zaein!" Zelda cried, running over toward him. She hugged him, and he smiled wide. "Where have you been?" She asked, faking being cross. She failed, and burst out laughing. Zaein smiled.

"I've been out training. Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye to you before I left... things were happening, and I was really longing to get out of my house. You know, my parents fight... I'm really sorry, Zelda."

"It's fine, I guess." Zelda said with a fake sigh that made Zaein smile.

"So, how have things been going, my Queen?" Zaein asked sarcastically, turning in a fake dramatic fashion- a smile taking over his face. Zelda _hated_ it when he called her "Queen." She preferred just "Zelda" like he had called her her whole life, while she had been a princess. But she ignored that now, because she was so happy to see him.

Zelda's father hadn't been very happy about Zelda's choice of a friend while growing up. Although Zaein was _half_ Sheikah, he hadn't chosen the path of the Sheikan family, and instead lived with his Hylian father. He had never had an appreciation for the secrecy of the Sheikan arts. So, when his parents split-up, he stayed with his father.

His father hadn't been one of noble blood, but he hadn't been a peasant. Zaein had been pretty well-off financially since birth, but that still didn't make him worthy in Zelda's father's eyes. He had given up on trying to find Zelda new friends, however. Zaein and her had been a perfect match, and they had been best of friends since the two of them were just little kids.

Zelda was lost in thought, remembering her childhood with Zaein._ Good times..._ she thought fondly. Zelda was so wrapped up in thought, she forgot to answer Zaein's question. He asked again:

"How have things been while I was gone?"

Zelda broke their embrace and sighed; for real, this time. Could she tell Zaein about everything? About Link? Yes, she knew she could, but the trouble would lie in the _actual explaining _of it.

"What happened while I was gone?" His voice held concern for a troubled friend. Zelda knew she could trust him. Zaein had been gone for two weeks to the day. Link had defeated Ganon nearly six months ago. He already knew what had happened there, although Zelda was weary to talk about it and he respected that. He knew little more about it then the rumors that spread around the castle, but that was enough to know that Zelda had played a starring role in the defeat of Ganondorf.

"It's a long story," the young queen responded. She would've said more, told the whole story, explained everything, but the words simply wouldn't come out. It's not that she didn't trust him, she could trust him with her life, but... She just couldn't say it.

"I have time to hear it," Zaein persisted.

Zelda was quiet for a minute, trying to find the right words. "It all started the day I told you about my dream of the boy with a green stone..." She started.

Zaein listened, remembering that day. Zelda explained what happened after that. She talked about the day she left the castle with Impa and how she saw the boy, Link, and threw the Ocarina of Time back to him. She finally told him why she had had to stay in hiding all those years. Zaein had been patient all that time. He knew she had been hiding because she was the princess, but he had never asked. If Zelda wanted to keep it to herself, he was going to let her.

"And soon, Link had awakened all the sages, and I was able to reveal to him my secret identity." She proceeded to explain the fight with Ganon in great detail, everywhere from the very beginning of the first battle to the end of the second one. Zaein was intent to listen, fascinated. He knew this story, but she gave it an extra vigor that made him seem like he was there.

"And then we were there, floating on the clouds." Although shocked by this, Zaein didn't interrupt. "I took the Ocarina from him, and played the magical song... and then he was gone. From right in front of my very eyes. I was suspended there, in space, for a while. Slowly I drifted down from above the clouds... and when I descended, the most beautiful sight greeted me! Hyrule castle was just... sitting there! Like it had been when I was just a little girl! A swirling cloud of Dark Magic was rising up to the heavens, leaving Hyrule Castle forever.

"It turned out it had been a hallucination spell. The whole area around the castle. The spell was so powerful, it could actually _create_ the nonexistent. But when the magic was broken, the place returned to normal. The castle was run-down, but there was certainly no lava or anything of the like surrounding it anymore."

"So that's what happened?" Zaein asked. No-one that Zaein had talked to had been able to explain the reappearance of Hyrule Castle, but they were all amazed by it. They considered it a miracle. And in some respects, it was. But Zelda - and now Zaein - were the only ones who knew what _really_ happened. "I had been wondering. The _world_ has been wondering. But I assume you're not going to tell them?"

"You assume correct." Zelda said, looking away. "Let them believe in miracles for the time being. Let them believe that the goddesses are smiling upon them, from wherever they are..." Zelda turned around and looked out the windows. _If there were ever a type that we need you, goddesses, it would be now..._ She thought. _Wherever you are... keep Ganon sealed in the Sacred Realm._ But Zelda knew the seal wouldn't last forever. She had to find the Triforce and make sure of it. She had no clue how she would do that, but she knew that she must.

Just then, a frantic rapping came on the door. "Your majesty? May I come in?" Came an urgent voice. One of the servants. Zelda sighed.

"Come in." She said. The servant busily bustled into the room, bowed quickly to Zelda, ignoring Zaein, and started to speak.

"There has been a disturbance at the Temple of Time." The servant said.

"What kind of disturbance?" Zelda asked. Nothing really seemed to happen in the 6 months since the defeat of Ganon. Everyone was just so... grateful to be back in the Castle Town, the crime rates were extremely low. Zelda knew this would only be temporary, but she intended to cherish every moment of it.

"A man has been murdered, your highness." Zelda's face turned white. As all color drained from her features, time seemed to slow for her. Her breath was caught in her throat, and a chill as cold as death seemed to settle around her. Her heart beat faster then normally from shock, and fear. The seal wouldn't last long, she knew that all to well, so her thoughts raced to one conclusion: Ganondorf's plans were in motion.

Zaein noticed Zelda's reaction and shook her slightly by the shoulders to get her out of the reverie she was in. She snapped to and took one gasp for air. She hadn't been breathing that whole time.

"G-go assemble some troops. Go now... I've got a lot to think about." Fear colored her shaky voice as the servant hurried out to fulfill the Queen's orders.


End file.
